Vs. Elekid
Vs. Elekid is the fifth episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 10/7/2015. Story Ian, Bayleef, Elise, Togepi and Conway are eating lunch in a forest, on their way to the Indigo Plateau. Togepi: Toge, toge! Elise: Aw! Who’s absolutely adorable! Conway: Togepi is seeming to take to solid food quite well. Elise: Uh-huh. It’s all thanks to Ian’s expertise in the topic, and made food pellets that were extremely easy to learn to eat. Ian takes a bite of his rice ball, spacing out. Bayleef is chowing down on her lunch, when a hand reaches for her bowl. Bayleef: (Angry) Bay! Bayleef swings her leaf, which glows white to Cut at the hand. Elekid jumps back rubbing its hand from the cut. Elekid: Bee bee! Bee! Elise: Who’s that Pokémon? Ian scans it with his Pokédex. Pokédex: Elekid, the Electric Pokémon, and the pre-evolved form of Electabuzz. This Pokémon can charge up electricity by spinning its arms. It often plays in lightning storms in order to get power from lightning. Ian: Wow. It looks pretty strong. Elekid: (Motioning at Bayleef.) Bee bee. Ian: Alright. Bayleef, Razor! A harsh whistle blows, stopping Ian as he covers his ears. Bayleef howls in pain as well, as Elekid runs off. Voice: Hey, you! Stay away from my Pokémon! Ian turns, seeing Casey and her Meganium running towards them. She runs in front of Ian, crossing her arms and motioning like an umpire. Casey: That Elekid is safe! It’s going to be on my home team! Ian: Ugh. Casey. Casey: Hello, Ian. And for information, I am adding Elekid to my team! It’s the top of the sixth in our battle against the Elekid, and it’s our move! Ian: You know what? I’m not going to ask. Meganium stands tall over Bayleef, its stamen like protrusions on its head are long, going down his neck. Meganium: Ganium! Bayleef: Bay. Ian sits back down at his spot, taking a bite out of his rice ball. He then scans Meganium. Pokédex: Meganium, the Herb Pokémon, and the evolved form of Bayleef. The aroma it emits from its flower can calm aggressive feelings. Its breath can bring dead grass and plants back to life. Conway: So, your Bayleef evolved into a Meganium. Casey: Yep! And we’re going to take it down home plate! Let’s go, Meganium! Meganium: Ganium! Casey and Meganium run off after Elekid, as Elise and Conway get up to follow. Ian has his eyes closed, taking another bite out of his rice ball. Elise: Aren’t you coming? Ian: No need. I’ll be here when you get back. Elise shakes her head, as she runs after Casey. Conway tilts his glasses up, and follows. Bayleef looks conflicted, looking back and forth. Ian: Go. Follow them. Size it up. Bayleef: (Happy) Bay! Bayleef runs after the others, while Ian finishes his rice ball. He then kicks back, laying down and falling asleep. End Scene Elekid is wandering through the forest, when a Razor Leaf attack flies through the air at it. Elekid slides to the side, dodging. Casey and Meganium arrive, Casey lively. Casey: Alright, Meganium. We’re up to bat, and we need a home run! Meganium: Ganium! Elise, Togepi, Conway and Bayleef arrive, eager to watch the battle. Conway: I can’t wait to see how much stronger Meganium has gotten. Casey: Meganium, use Razor Leaf! Meganium tilts his head, Razor Leaf being fired from his flower. Elekid spins his arms, charging and firing Thunderbolt, tearing through the Razor Leaf. Meganium leaps to dodge the Thunderbolt, heading towards Elekid. Casey: Give ‘em a fly ball! Body Slam! Meganium jumps into the air, bringing all four feet together as he crashes down. Elekid spins one arm, the fist being encased in electricity. It uses Thunder Punch, colliding with Body Slam. Body Slam overpowers it, squishing Elekid. Elekid is down. Casey: And now, the knuckle ball! Go, Pokéball! Casey throws the Pokéball, having almost no spin on the ball. It hits Elekid, sucking it in. The ball shakes, then it locks. Casey jumps up and down, as she goes to pick up the Pokéball. Casey: Yay! Yay! We caught Elekid! Meganium: Ganium! Casey: To celebrate, let’s sing the Electabuzz theme song! Elise and Conway shudder, as Casey blows her whistle to start the song. Casey: Let’s all cheer Electabuzz, greatest team of all! The players charge the field and double team the ball! They’re the crew with Mega Punch when they are in a crunch! Metronome safe at home, Hyper Beam too! Win, win, through thick and thin. Electabuzz, it’s you! Yeah! Elise: Uh, yay. Casey: Ha! What’d you think of that, Ian?! She looks at Elise and Conway, realizing that Ian wasn’t there. Casey: Hey! Where is he?! Bayleef: Bay. Conway: He didn’t come. Casey: Why, the nerve of that guy! I’m going to give him a piece of my mind! Casey and Meganium head back towards the campsite, Bayleef trying to get ahead of them. Elise sighs, as she and Conway run after them. Ian is fast asleep at the campsite, when Casey blows the whistle right in his ears, him rocketing up in terror. He pants heavily, as he turns to look at Casey. Ian: Was that really necessary? Casey: You didn’t watch my triumphant victory against Elekid! Ian: No. I didn’t. I figured you’d catch it. Casey: That’s not the point! As my rival, you’re supposed to monitor my progress and become impressed by it, gaining respect for me! Ian: That happens in battle, not from showmanship. Casey: Urgh! Fine! Then let’s battle! Right here, right now! Ian: (Smirks) Fine. Two on two. Casey: You’re on! Casey and Ian take their positions, as Bayleef, Elise and Conway arrive. Conway: Should’ve figured this would’ve been the result. Need a ref? Ian: Sure. Go for it. Casey: Go, Elekid! Casey throws the Pokéball, choosing Elekid. Elekid: Bee bee! Ian: Tyrogue. Ian throws the Pokéball, choosing Tyrogue. Tyrogue: Tyrogue! Casey: Elekid, steal first base with Quick Attack! Tyrogue: Mach Punch. Elekid dashes forward, leaving after images. Tyrogue’s fist glows blue, as he leads fist first, dashing at Elekid. Tyrogue’s fist collides with Elekid’s tackle, sending it flying into the air. Casey: Get in position for the catch! Charge for Thunderbolt! Elekid regains composure, spinning its arms to charge electricity. Elekid lands, firing Thunderbolt. Ian: Rapid Spin. Tyrogue spins like a top, as he’s hit by Thunderbolt. Tyrogue stops, being electrocuted. Elise: It looked like Ian was seeing if that would’ve blocked the Thunderbolt. Conway: It’s not like a Physical attack. Special attacks are much harder to deflect with pure muscle. Casey: Now, give them a knuckleball, with Thunder Punch! Elekid charges in at Tyrogue with Thunder Punch, Tyrogue regrouping. Ian: Hi Jump Kick. Tyrogue brings his leg behind him, his knee glowing orange. He swings it around, striking Elekid with Hi Jump Kick. Elekid goes flying back, defeated. Conway: Elekid is unable to battle! The winner is Tyrogue! Tyrogue: Tyrogue! Casey: Uragh! He stole a home run! I can’t believe it! Alright, Meganium! You’re up to bat! Meganium: Ganium! Meganium steps forward onto the field. Casey: Razor Leaf! Ian: Rapid Spin! Meganium fires Razor Leaf, as Tyrogue spins with Rapid Spin, deflecting the Razor Leaf. Casey: Now, let’s go with a Solar Beam! Ian: Hi Jump Kick! Meganium’s flower glows white, as it absorbs in sunlight. Tyrogue dashes in, knee glowing for Hi Jump Kick. Tyrogue slams his knee into Meganium’s neck, which doesn’t budge. Meganium strains to keep in place, as he stops charging. Casey: Out of the park! Meganium fires a white beam of energy, the Solar Beam tearing through Tyrogue. Tyrouge flies through the sky, then crashes down, defeated. Conway: Tyrogue is unable to battle! Meganium wins! Casey: Ha! Not even a challenge! Come on, Ian! Give us a curve ball! Ian: (Returning Tyrogue) Remember I have no idea what that means. Bayleef. Bayleef: Bay! Bayleef runs onto the field, eager. Casey: Bayleef?! Ian: You analyzed its movements before, right? Bayleef: Bay, bay! Ian: Then let’s line them up. Razor Leaf! Casey: Counter with your Razor Leaf! Bayleef fires Razor Leaf, as Meganium does the same thing, the two attacks canceling each other out. Bayleef charges at Meganium. Casey: Fly ball! Body Slam! Megainium jumps into the air, ready for Body Slam. Bayleef reacts calmly, using Reflect. Meganium crashes into the blue crystal wall, being suspended in the air. Ian: Reflect Cut! Bayleef holds her head to the side, as her head leaf glows white. The Reflect wall forms a point, as Bayleef swings Cut, the wall striking Meganium and knocking him off. Meganium hits the ground, as Bayleef swings a regular Cut, striking Meganium hard. Casey: What’s the matter, Meganium?! You can handle it! Conway: I wonder. Meganium may have taken that Hi Jump Kick with seemingly no problem, but that is a high powered attack. I’m sure that it did more damage than it appeared to. Casey: Then let’s wrap it up with a fast ball down home plate! Solar Beam! Ian: (Smirks) Grass Pledge. Bayleef glows with a green aura, as she stomps the ground. Grass energy towers shoot out of the ground, heading towards Meganium. Meganium fires Solar Beam, which collides with a Grass tower, but more keep coming. The towers surround Meganium, as a giant Grass Pledge hits him from below. Meganium holds his ground, taking the brunt of the attack. When the attack fades, Meganium is woozy on his feet. Meganium then drops, defeated. Casey: Ah! Conway: Meganium is unable to battle! The winner is Bayleef, and the victor is Ian! Ian: Well done, girl. Bayleef: Bay! Casey: (Sighs) Return, Meganium. Casey returns Meganium, walking up to Ian. Casey: How’d you know how to counter my Body Slam? Ian: I didn’t. You must’ve used it earlier, as Bayleef is the one who reacted. I trusted her to learn what we needed for the battle. Casey: Wow. I sure feel sorry for those who go up against you in the Johto League. Ian: Thanks. Ian takes off, walking, Bayleef following. Elise and Conway gather their belongings. Elise: It was great to see you again, Casey. Conway: Good luck on your journey. Casey: Thanks. And good luck with that guy. Elise: I think we used up all our luck, and are just being strung along now. Elise and Conway chase after Ian, Togepi cheering. Togepi: Togeppppprrrrrrri! Main Events * Casey returns. * Casey catches an Elekid. * Casey's Bayleef has revealed to have evolved into Meganium. * Meganium is Male, due to gender differences. * Meganium learned Solar Beam. Characters * Ian * Elise * Conway * Casey Pokémon * Bayleef (Ian's) * Tyrogue (Ian's) * Togepi (Elise's) * Meganium (Casey's) * Elekid (Casey's, newly evolved) Trivia * This episode was based off the anime episode Here's Looking at You, Elekid! * The crossover special Ditto in Crisis! Rocket Experiment Gone Wrong occurs canonly after this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales